To Know His Girl
by MusicAngel98
Summary: - harmed herself was not okay - starved herself was not okay - cried alone was not okay - got bullied was not okay - hated herself was not okay - still harms herself was not okay - attempted suicide was not okay - was finally happy made him happy. Inspired by 16lolFLYlol16's Auslly one-shot! I do not own Agents of SHIELD.


**Okay! I am super excited for this story! There are three reasons for my fangirly mood: a) Brett Dalton replied to my tweet! b) Ming Na Wen replied to my tweet! and c) Lorelei just basically confessed that Ward's in love with Skye! AH! (BTW that's the only reason I accepted her in the episode) I can't believe it! That was like my favorite line of the whole series! AH! Skyeward is happening people! We must prepare ourselves! (AKA, I'm gonna write a bunch of fluffy Skyeward stories)**

**So, this story is based off of **_**16lolFLYlol16**_**'s story, To Know His Girl. I did get permission by her to write this story, but credit for the idea goes to her. This is basically just a Skyeward version of it. But, if you're an Auslly fan like me, definitely check it out! It's so sweet and amazing! Definitely one of my favorites. So, hope you enjoy!**

_To know his girl…_

* * *

…_harmed herself was not okay._

Long chestnut hair, dark eyes, goofy and bubbly personality, olive skin, amazing smile. They all added up to Ward's perfect girl. Skye. She was beautiful. Anyone could tell her that. But sometimes Ward wondered if Skye knew just how beautiful and perfect he thought she was.

He admired her for staying strong in front of the team. Putting on a smile. Faking like everything was okay. But Grant Ward was no idiot. Especially when it came to his girl.

Once in a while, her sleeves would ride up and he would see them. The scars she caused. He knew what they meant. She'd been harming herself. She'd been scarring her perfect body. He didn't know what to do. So, he didn't do much. And he always regretted that.

* * *

…_starved herself was not okay._

It was during dinner one night when he noticed it. She was being the fighter he knew she was. She got up to the fridge for a soda. When she reached into the fridge, her sleeve ridded up a little. That's when he noticed it.

A scar. A fading one, but not the only one.

He almost choked on his food. Her head shot towards him, concern in her eyes. Well, all heads did, but his eyes focused on hers.

He also noticed she wasn't eating like the rest of the team. While everyone was getting seconds, she was just pushing her food around to look like she was eating. When was the last time he saw her put food or anything other than drinks in her mouth? He decided to confront her. After dinner, they went into the lounge alone. They sat on the couch, his arm around her shoulders and her heard on his. After a moment, he quietly asked, "Why?"

She sighed, as she knew exactly what he was talking about. "I need to." She answered, "I see all these beautiful girls flirting with you when you're on undercover missions and I can't compete with them. I want to be worth you."

Before she could get another word in, Ward cut her off, "No you don't. You are perfect. You are and always were. And you'll always be perfect! Skye, you're the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Starving yourself will only hurt you and me." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Promise me you'll stop."

She looked straight into his brown eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, "I promise."

* * *

…_cried alone was not okay._

He had heard it one too many times. And he had only heard it once. He was passing by her bunk and heard it.

The tears falling from her eyes, the sobs that escaped her throat, he heard everything. Every single detail about it broke his heart. He couldn't let this happen ever again. He quickly opened her bunk door and sat next to her on the bed.

She sat up straight. How could she have let this happen? How could she be so stupid as to forget to lock the door? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. He's here. Next to her.

He put his thumb and pointer finger under her chin and tilted her head to look at him. "What's wrong, Skye?" He knew she wouldn't tell him, but he asked anyway.

She just shook her head as more tears fell. As soon as he saw this, he enveloped her in his arms. She fisted his t-shirt and he felt her tears falling onto his shirt. He didn't care. His girl needed him. He had to stop this. He couldn't let her go on like this. She was never going to cry alone again… ever. And he was going to make sure of it.

* * *

…_got bullied was not okay._

He never knew what had happened to her to make her drop out of high school. He never knew what she endured in that time. Until, one night he saw her on her laptop. She must have thought that no one was up, so no one could see her like this. She was clicking through her screen, more tears flowing at each click.

Finally, she couldn't take it and threw her laptop onto the seat next to her. She ran into her room and could be heard crying from there. Since she threw it down so quickly, she forgot to turn it off and it was still on the screen she was crying over. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he had to know what got his girl acting like this.

After one click to open it back up, he understood why she was crying.

It was an old Facebook account. All of the people she went to high school with were on it. Almost all of them left a message for her on it.

"Freak show"

"Self-harming freak"

"Foster girl"

"No one wants you"

"You'll never be worth anything"

Just those few were enough to make Ward slam the laptop close and look at Skye's door. He could still hear crying over everything they had said. All the comments left a permanent picture in his mind. He ran to her room and threw open the door. He quickly enveloped Skye in his arms. She leaned into his embrace, finding comfort in his arms. They didn't know where she was or what she was doing. She was such an easy target.

Not anymore. Not while she was his girl.

* * *

…_hated herself was not okay._

He saw her again, late at night. She obviously couldn't do this because of the close proximity of the rest of the team. She hid it from everyone. But he knew her. He knew what she said to herself in the dead of night.

He was walking through the lounge and saw the bathroom light on. He walked closer and saw her through the slightly open door. She was staring at her reflection and obviously hated what she saw.

"You're just a stupid little bitch." She said. His heart broke a little more with every word. "Why do you think this will work out? Ward will just dump you for someone prettier and better than you at everything. You're just an ugly little fuck-up. You ruin everything you every do. Why would anyone want you? He deserves way better than you. You just deserve to die."

He pushed the door open. "Skye," He called, getting her attention.

She quickly turned to him and plastered a fake smile on her face. He missed the old Skye. The Skye that smiled for real and didn't hate herself. "H-hey, Ward."

"Drop the act. I heard everything." Her fake smile disappeared. He came forward and took both of her hands in his. "Skye, why would you even think these things? You're the most beautiful girl in the world. I know I'm gonna repeat myself a million times but I'm okay with it, if it gets through to you. Don't think I'm the only one who thinks so. Every time we walk down the street together, I have to resist the urge to punch every guy on the sidewalk because they're all staring at you. Skye, you're the definition of perfection." She smiled a little. A real smile. "I love you, Skye."

That one sentence made her smile for real. "I love you too, Grant." She leaned up and captured his lips with hers.

* * *

…_still harmed herself was not okay._

"Wait. You got kicked out of Starbucks?" Jemma asked Skye, laughing a little.

Skye put on a fake smile and answered, "Yes. I did and I'm proud of it."

"How?" Fitz asked.

"I started doing the Macarena on a table and they deemed me 'a disturbance to the costumers.'" Skye explained. Fitzsimmons started laughing. Ward smiled from his spot next to Skye. She reached over to rub Fitz's hair and he saw it. Another scar. A fresh one.

He gently grabbed her hand and stood up. "We'll be right back." He told the science pair. He led her out to the lounge and sat her down on one couch. He gently started to roll up her sleeve.

He sighed at the sight. He expected this. He should've done something the first time he saw them. She stayed silent. She didn't need to tell him. She wrote it all out for him to read after she's… gone.

So that night, she didn't tell him anything.

* * *

…_attempted suicide was not okay._

"Simmons, have you seen Skye?" Ward asked the biochemist a few days later.

"She went into the bathroom a little while ago." Simmons explained. She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her lab coat pocket. "She told me to give you this." He grabbed the paper from her and unfolded it.

It only had two simple sentences on it.

"I'm sorry." "Goodbye."

"No!" Ward shouted. He turned and ran to the bathroom with Fitzsimmons right on his heels. Once he got there, he pounded on the door. "Skye! Skye, open up!"

"Ward, just let me do this!" Skye shouted back. He relaxed a little knowing she was still alive.

"No, Skye! Don't!" He shouted. He turned to Fitzsimmons. "Fitz, override the electronic lock and open the door!"

"On it!" Fitz said and frantically started to type on his tablet. After a few moments that felt like eternity, he got it open. "There!"

Ward threw open the door just as Skye was about to put a mouthful of pills in her mouth. He rushed forward and grabbed her wrist. "Ward!" She said, struggling to get free, "I have to do this!"

"No you don't!" He argued, "How do you think I would feel if you killed yourself?"

"You'd manage."

"No I wouldn't!" He countered. He forced her to drop the pills and pulled her into his arms, "I'd probably go into a depression and end up exactly like you are."

"Grant…"

He cut her off. "No, let me talk. I've seen you suffering, Skye. And it breaks my heart. You've harmed yourself. You've starved yourself. Hell, you almost committed suicide! I can't take it anymore! I want you to smile like you used to. I want you to laugh at Fitzsimmons and try to seduce me so you can get out of training. Skye, you've always talked about wanting to have a family. Well, now you do. You have us. We're your family. When you have a family, you can't do something like this. Because it effects the rest of us. Fitzsimmons would go crazy without you. Coulson would get his heart ripped out because the closest thing to a daughter was gone. May would even shed a few tears. And I'd probably end up killing myself. So, tell me that you'll go back to being you. That's all I want. To make you happy. To see that amazing smile of yours every single day." He leaned down and gingerly kissed her lips. She finally relaxed in his arms. He pulled away reluctantly, "Promise me you'll let me make you happy."

She took a moment to take it all in. He loved her. She heard it in the hurt and comfort in his voice. She knew she couldn't refuse, so she slowly nodded her head with a full, real smile. "I promise."

* * *

…_stopped harming herself was good._

He started seeing her arms more and more. No new scars. The old ones were fading. That was good. She wasn't harming herself anymore. She was getting better.

…_stopped starving herself was good._

He always made sure she ate. It took a little convincing, but she agreed to eat everything on her plate. In return, he gave her less training, more sleep time, or even something a little more naughty.

…_never cried anymore was great._

He never caught her crying again. She had no need. She got everything she ever wanted. A family, and a man who loves her regardless of everything that had happened.

…_stopped being bullied was perfect._

He shut down the old Facebook account so she never saw anymore horrible comments. She started smiling more and more. She started becoming Skye again.

…_stopped hating herself was amazing._

She started loving her body. He made sure to tell her how perfect she was every single day. The rest of the team made sure to tell her how amazing she was too. Even May came up to her and told her she was perfectly imperfect. She didn't know what to do. She was amazingly flattered.

…_was alive was right._

From then on, every time she needed someone to confide in, she ran to Ward. He sat and listened to her talk for hours on end. He didn't mind. If it helped her, then he was happy to do it. Every time she confided in him, a little more of herself came back. That was amazing. She was finally letting go of everything. Her past may be scarred and broken, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. His girl was here with him. That's all he needed.

_To know his girl was finally happy made him happy._

* * *

**Wasn't that just so sweet? Well, you have to thank _16lolFLYlol16 _for it! She's the one who inspired me to write this. Go read the original of this if you're an Auslly fan like me. I hope you all liked it! R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: Don't know you're beautiful? Every inch of you, even your scars, your fears, and your biggest mistakes. Because they're all a part of you –Unknown**

**Song Suggestion: Life is a Fairytale –Tiffany Giardina**

**BTW, I'll have the next chapter of "Phantom Acts" up by later tonight hopefully.**


End file.
